Love gone wrong
by astridelta
Summary: Insane Sasuke! Sasuke has been captured by Konoha and is awaiting his execution, giving up on life when Naruto comes to visit him in his cell. SasuNaru, rape. Rated M for lemon and coarse language


Footsteps echoed off a damp cobblestone floor, a cold breeze stirring the flames of low-lit torches hammered into the rock walls of the narrow hallway. A gap in the wall was filled by iron cables, crossed in a fish-net pattern with stretching from the floor to the ceiling and from one wall to the next. The steel bars were covered in white paper marked with black ink; chakra absorbers that would steal away Uchiha Sasuke's chakra if he so much as brushed his toe or finger across them.

The heir to the murderous clan was sitting with his back pressed against the grimy wall of his cell facing the jail door. His right leg was pulled close to his chest with his arm holding it in place, wrist draped over his knee while his left extended fully in front of his torso. Head bent, his untrimmed bangs fell over his closed eyes which were lined with dark circles due to lack of sleep.

The reason for that was, for most people, sleep meant escape, a blissful release from the pains of reality. For Sasuke however, sleep was a punishment and a curse where he was constantly reminded of death and pain and Konoha and the fucking Council that ordered Itachi to-

That train of thought is better left untouched.

Red sharingan eyes narrowed, however, as the last Uchiha couldn't stop himself from thinking of Konoha. Home, betrayal-_no_ it was where he grew up but it was where his family died, massacred _murdered_, where his friends-his _old_ friends lived, people he cared about-_had_ cared about live in peace, in arrogance of what his brother's sacrifice had done for them...smiling and laughing when they should have been crying and screaming at his mercy and dammit why couldn't he have joined them when he had the chance!?

The footsteps were growing louder now; Sasuke could tell that whoever was approaching was coming for him. It had taken two months of torture and interrogation for him to understand that his cell was only frequented by two regular visitors in the very bottom of Konoha's prison, his cage being the only one occupying this damp and depressing place. The scars, bruises, and healing slash marks on his arms and chest proved that he had refused to relinquish any sort of knowledge Konoha wanted from him for the past two months.

_Two months_ he had been in here.

The raven's _"honorable"_ interrogator, Moroko Ibiki, always started their "therapy sessions", as the scarred man called his visits, with an explanation as to how long his imprisonment had been endured. It only took one month for Sasuke to lose the will to live once Ibiki shared the information that the Council had all but passed away in the invasion of Pain of the Akatsuki, one except for Danzo. Sasuke clenched his right fist that was dangling over his knee at the mention of that man's name.

The footsteps continued to grow, seeming to no longer be walking but running towards his cell. Sasuke then knew who was coming; his second regular visitor was on their way. He slowly blinked as a small buzzing filled his ears, a sign that the person had passed through another security barrier to the right of his cell. From what he had been able to discern from the occurrences, the protective area was another chakra sensor that only let those with chakra it deemed acceptable to pass in and out of its stretch of hallway.

That list of acceptable chakra definitely did not include Sasuke's.

A shiver racked his malnourished frame slightly while a cold breeze fluttered through his cell; his shirt was close to being strips of rags now. Grey pieces of cloth were hanging off of his arms and his back, where the remnants of the Uchiha fan somehow survived the rips and tears of his shirt and stayed in a whole image just under his neck. The high collar of the shirt and long since been burnt and ripped away, leaving him with just two pieces of cloth draped over either shoulder.

His pants were in slightly better condition. The dark, baggy material was more resistant and only had a few rips near his knees and his shins, the holes surrounded by dried blood stains. His feet were bare and near grey and brown with dust and his own blood. They had thrown him into this cell in the clothes he had been captured in-

No. Captured makes it seem that Sasuke was not strong enough the withstand Konoha's assault. A better word would have been...secured. The Uchiha would have smiled at the word if he were able to do so. Panting, labored breaths began to fill the hallway until a figure draped in shadowy black stood outside of his cage, the criss-cross of his bars blocking out most of the person's shape. Sasuke refused to raise his head anymore than he already had, his hair still covering his eyes, but not fully. He knew his sharnigan was still within perfect view of his visitor.

But the idiot wouldn't cower in fear like most people would. He never had reacted the way Sasuke had wanted him to...

"Ibiki isn't coming today."

Not even a flicker of surprise registered in Sasuke's numb mind. The figure came closer to the cage wall, pressing their face as close to the bars as they could without coming into contact with the absorption tags. "Sasuke...why can't you just confess?" A voice whispered, agony causing the person's words to crack as they spoke. The raven refused to reply. A few minutes of tense silence filled the cell and the hallway until the figure turned and slammed their fist into the opposite rock wall, directly under a torch. Cracks appeared where the fist had struck, stretching out like spider webs on the wall face.

"Dammit, Sasuke! I didn't bring you back just so you could _die_!"

At that statement, a flicker of irritation broke through Sasuke's emotionless state, but he did not express it. The person outside of his cell was breathing heavily still, their breaths coming out in small puffs of white air in the frigid hallway. "Itachi wouldn't want you to waste your life away like this," the person said. Sasuke's ice cold façade snapped, like a bow string pulled too taut. "Don't you _dare_ say his name in front of me," he snarled and in one fluid motion rose to his feet, ignoring the painful jabs of pebbles of cuts on his feet as he stalked to the front of his cell.

Naruto's worried blue eyes met his furious red glare.

The blonde wasn't wearing his usual orange and black jumpsuit; instead, a blue t shirt covered his torso and black sweatpants sheathed his legs. His eyebrows were glowering over his eyes as he stared back at the Uchiha. "And why not Sasuke?" Naruto snapped back. "Are you the only one worthy enough to even think about him?!" "Yes, actually," Sasuke retorted immediately. "Well I hate to break it to you, but you're not the only one who knows about what happened to him!"

Sasuke froze as he opened his mouth to speak again. Naruto seemed to look guilty, sheepish, like he had said something that he hadn't meant to. The Uchiha recovered quickly, however. "Go on Naruto," he sneered, "Tell me what you know about my brother." Naruto's face was turned away from Sasuke, looking to his left with shadows dancing over his face as the flames flickered behind him. "All we need is for you to say you'll stop this," the Jinchūriki murmured.

"Tsunade-baba said she'll just put you on probation for a year and a half if you just confess and end it..."

Sasuke felt his expression pull into one of displeasure. He once more was about to reply when, suddenly, an image of Itachi replaced Naruto's shadowy figure. The man's eyes seemed...regretful, as he stared directly into Sasuke's shocked face. Blinking, the raven suddenly stepped back, away from the front of the cell and gripped the sides of his head. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked, but his voice was mingled with that of his older brother.

"Get away from me!" Sasuke snarled desperately as he clenched his eyelids tight, bending down. "Sasuke..." The sound of a door squeaking on hinges barely reached Sasuke's ears. A palm pressed against the fingers of his right hand and gently pried them from covering his ear. On instinct, Sasuke lashed out and clenched his fist around Naruto's throat and pushed him to the right, shoving him onto the cot that was provided in the room and pulled his left fist back to strike the blonde, who was staring up at Sasuke in surprise.

The Uchiha froze again as movement flickered on the edge of his vision. His eyes glanced to the left of the cell, and he saw Itachi standing there, this time watching the display with disappointment in his eyes. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the hallucination and returned to concentrating his fury on Naruto. His fist fell forward and connected with the blonde's right cheek, snapped Naruto's head back and earning the Uchiha a satisfying crack as he apparently broke Naruto's nose.

Blood started to trickle from Naruto's nostril and from a split in his lip. The blonde seemed to swallow painfully, then spat out a glob of blood and spit before returning his blue eyes to Sasuke. "You're just torturing yourself if you keep this up, you know," Naruto whispered. "Shut up," Sasuke replied and again struck Naruto across the face, hitting his left cheek this time and making him collapse onto the cot. Coughing, Naruto didn't raise himself back up as Sasuke stared down at him.

That's when the Uchiha realized he had a Konoha shinobi here, in his cell, at his mercy. There was nothing, _nothing_ Naruto could do against him in here.

An insane grin split Sasuke's lips while he stared at Naruto. Leaning down, he fisted his fingers into blonde locks and pulled, forcing Naruto's head up and making him stare into Sasuke's eyes. "You really think I'm that stupid, ignorant kid anymore?" He whispered while tilting his head to the side. "I will not hesitate to kill you. You mean _nothing_ to me, Naruto, and you always will. You're just another Konoha rat that's living thanks to the Uchihas' sacrifice..."

He then lifted Naruto by the hair and, with strength that had lain dormant since his capture, he threw the boy against the bars of his cell. A pained gasp tumbled from Naruto's cracked lips as his back connected with the steel. Blue fire then whipped around his figure and was sucked backwards into the absorption tags on the bars, his chakra draining out of him while Sasuke monitored the flow with his sharnigan.

The blue quickly turned to red as Naruto's own chakra depleted and the Kyuubi began to be sucked out as well. The blonde groaned, unable to move, as his limbs were beginning to feel as though they were weighed down by lead...

Just as Naruto was about to pass out from the chakra loss, Sasuke stepped forward and yanked the blonde towards him. Another grin found his lips as Naruto stared at him through hazy, pain-filled eyes. "You were an idiot for coming in here," the raven hissed and tossed Naruto back over to the cot, and like a rag doll his limbs flailed uncontrollably until he landed pathetically on his back.

An idea blossomed in Sasuke's mind. He could hurt Naruto in here. Make the blonde feel a portion of his pain until he was crying, begging for Sasuke to stop...

"I know why you've chased after me all these years," Sasuke then murmured and approached the cot, roughly grasping Naruto's chin with his thumb and index finger and forcing the Jinchūriki to stare at him. "You're in love with me, aren't you?" Naruto's eyes widened by a fraction, but the blonde gave no response. "Answer me," Sasuke growled and harshly slapped the blonde across the face. Naruto coughed out more blood, but then slowly nodded once.

Sasuke smirked. "I wonder how many fantasies you've had about me," he whispered, and then brought himself onto the cot and positioned himself so he was straddling Naruto and holding the blonde's wrists above his own head. Blue eyes widened in shock as Naruto began to struggle. The Uchiha glared as he kept Naruto in place. "How many times you've thought you'd be the one to fuck me, you little shit," Sasuke sneered. "Or maybe you knew you'd be on the bottom? I don't just submit to you like that, you know..."

"Maybe you thought you'd be the one to stick your cock in my ass, hm? You'd like that wouldn't you. That tight heat sliding around you, huh? Too bad you're not going to get that. I'm the one who's going to be your master today, Naruto. You are my little fuck toy and nothing more..." Sasuke felt himself get slightly harder at the thought, but refused to think of it as emotional attraction to Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered suddenly and twisted his face away from Sasuke. "Why are you doing this? _Why_?" The blonde's voice cracked. "Because you need to hurt," Sasuke said back, softly. "Because you are just a worthless piece of trash, an animal that needs to be put down, an innocent creature that needs to be soiled."

Then he pushed Naruto's face back and kissed him, roughly.

Naruto seemed to buck in a rash attempt to escape Sasuke, but the chakra he had lost was taking its toll and all the he accomplished in doing as allowing Sasuke further access into his mouth. Sasuke didn't make a sound as he kept his eyes open and on Naruto as tears started to well in the blue depths of his own orbs. All he knew was that he wanted _more_; he wanted Naruto's whimpers and moans of pleasure to become screams of pain and agony whilest begging for more, wanting him deeper inside...

Sasuke slowly began to grind his hips into Naruto's, rolling downward and pushing his erection on top of Naruto's. Breaking their lips apart, Sasuke panted slightly as he stared down at Naruto. "You like this, don't you," he whispered, and leaned down to latch his mouth onto the blonde's tan neck. "Feeling my cock on top of yours, rubbing together, my lips on your skin?"

"Gnah...nngh," Naruto didn't reply as Sasuke shoved his palms up the blonde's shirt. The Uchiha grimaced as he realized Naruto seemed to be enjoying this _too_ much. Pulling his right hand back, he promptly slapped Naruto again. The blonde gasped in surprise. "Listen to me, and listen well," Sasuke hissed and once again pulled Naruto's head up by his hair, "You're not going to enjoy this. This will hurt you. I want you screaming and I want you to plead for me to stop as I pound your pathetic, tight ass. Got it?"

Naruto scowled. "You can't control how I feel," the blonde snapped. Sasuke grinned. "Actually, I can," he whispered and activated his sharnigan once more. Naruto gasped and began to shake, his arms tightening under Sasuke's hands as fear blossomed on his face. "Stop it," Naruto hissed. "What was that?" Sasuke murmured and increased the pain of the genjutsu. Naruto was currently being stabbed repeatedly by a clone of Itachi in the blonde's mind.

"...Stop it!" Naruto screamed and bucked against Sasuke, who felt himself getting harder with every pained gasp that Naruto let out. "That's better," Sasuke whispered and released the illusion, leaving Naruto writhing and gasping for air as the raven pulled the blonde's pants down. He then proceeded to slowly rip the Jinchūriki's shirt, letting his fingers graze Naruto's nipples briefly. The blonde's face was red, flushed, as he stared at Sasuke with a mixture of distress, lust, and sorrow.

A growl rose in Sasuke's throat at the emotions, and he slammed his mouth down onto Naruto's and pulled the blonde's tongue into his mouth, then bit it sharply. The blonde let out a yelp while Sasuke pulled his own pants down and felt around with the tip of his member for Naruto's hole. "This is going to hurt," Sasuke said with a smile, and then shoved himself into Naruto's hole.

A scream tore from Naruto's lips while a groan pushed past Sasuke's.

Tight heat was pressing against Sasuke on all sides, and he would have cum then and there if he didn't want Naruto to feel worse than this. "How's it feel," he whispered and licked a trail of blood that was falling from Naruto's lips. "My cock in your ass...it feels so good...but I guess you don't feel the same way, hm? It's not what you imagined it'd be...because I don't love you Naruto. All of this is just to hurt you and to please me..."

He then started to rock his hips, sliding in and out of Naruto with ever increasing fervor.

"Ohhh..." Sasuke panted as he continued to thrust inside of Naruto. The blonde was openly crying now; good. "Feel the pain Naruto," he whispered and bent forward to place his forehead in the crook of the blonde's shoulder. "Feel me inside of you, ripping you apart as I fuck you and know you can't do a thing to stop me, the person you love..." He bit sharply against the skin his mouth rested upon, then licked the wound gently.

"It feels so good to be inside of you," he hissed and brought his face up to stare at Naruto. The blonde glared at him as he cried, rocking back and forth involuntarily in time with Sasuke's thrusts. "You bastard," Naruto whispered. Sasuke smirked. "I know," he replied.

White-hot pleasure was building in his stomach, filling his abdomen and, with a quick cry, the raven exploded inside of Naruto. The blonde groaned, and Sasuke felt Naruto's own seed spill over their stomachs...

But he wasn't done yet.

Flipping over, Sasuke laid on his back and positioned Naruto over his hips. "Ride me," he commanded, already half-hard once more due to staying inside of Naruto as he moved. Naruto glared back at Sasuke's half-lidded eyes and did not move. The raven then peered into the blonde's blue eyes and once more pushed his mind into a genjutsu. This time, the Uchiha made Naruto endure the Kyuubi devouring him from the inside out, over and over again like a broken record until Naruto was screaming and thrashing on his chest, sliding around Sasuke's member as he did so.

The Uchiha's head fell back against the hard pillow of the cot as he moaned, forgetting that Naruto was still in the genjutsu and only feeling Naruto moving on top of him, unconsciously thrusting his member further inside of the blonde as he struggled. Grabbing Naruto's hips, Sasuke then pushed and pulled Naruto up and down on top of him, the blonde fighting a figure unseen to anyone but him as he thrashed uncontrollably. Well, uncontrollable to anyone but to Sasuke. The raven smirked as Naruto's voice began to croak and crack from the intense strain his screams were putting on his throat as he made Naruto fall harder every time he bounced up.

Finally, he pulled Naruto from the genjutsu, the Jinchūriki's eyes becoming clearer as moans of pain and pleasure escaped his mouth, the blonde's hands scratching at his own face and his wrists and leaving trails of blood in his fingers' wake. Removing his hands from Naruto's legs and moving them upwards, Sasuke stared up at the blonde as he ceased moving, then rolled the both of them to the floor of the cell, closer to the steel bars. Then, Naruto stopped riding. "Keep going," the raven growled as his cock twitched uncomfortably inside of Naruto. The blonde simply stared at Sasuke emotionlessly, blue eyes covered with a haze that Sasuke had only seen as a child.

But this was impossible, wasn't it?

Sasuke then realized that he had pushed his hands against Naruto's chest because the blonde had been leaning forward top far for his liking. Leaning around Naruto, he noticed that the blonde's elbow was touching one of the cell bars. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke reached up and grabbed Naruto's arm and placed it on his chest while he started to thrust inside of Naruto himself. "Don't think you can pretend to be dead," Sasuke said and continued to push himself inside.

There was no scream of pain or whisper of his name in reply.

Frowning, Sasuke pushed harder inside of Naruto at a faster pace and forgot about the incident as he felt his climax build again, loud moans and gasps coming from deep in his throat until, finally, he came inside of Naruto again while whispering the Jinchūriki's name. His arms suddenly became too weak to hold up, and they fell to his sides along with Naruto, who's oddly cold chest pressed against Sasuke's warm and sweat covered torso uncomfortably.

Removing himself from Naruto, Sasuke stared up into the blonde hair that was in front of his eyes, breathing heavily while he tried to push Naruto off of him. "Don't think I'm going to cuddle you now, idiot," he sneered and managed to maneuver his right arm so he could grasp Naruto's hair and pull the blonde's face up to stare into his blue eyes. Except...

When he looked at Naruto, the blonde's skin was strangely pale, even in the dim light of the prison. His eyes, which had sparkled with emotion earlier, were flat and expressionless. Sasuke's mind realized that Naruto was..."dead," he whispered aloud. Anger welled inside of him at that thought. "No, this wasn't how it was supposed to go," he yelled and found the strength to push Naruto's body off of him, the blonde falling like a sack of potatoes to the ground in front of Sasuke.

"I was supposed to hurt you more!" Sasuke screamed and stood, pulling his pants up as his torn shirt fell to the ground. Lashing out, the raven kicked Naruto in the stomach and watched as his body skidded on the cobblestone floor towards the wall he had been sitting in front of earlier. Bile rose in Sasuke's throat and he turned to the side, placing his hands on his knees and vomiting as he realized he had just fucked a dead body.

He had just killed Naruto and defiled the blonde's corpse, once when he was alive, another when he was dead.

Wiping a trail of vomit and spit from the corner of his lips, Sasuke stumbled forward and knelt in front of Naruto, gathering the blonde into his arms while repeatedly punching the Jinchūriki's face, his chest, and crying.

When ANBU arrived the next morning to take Uchiha Sasuke away for execution, they found the Uchiha holding the dead body of Uzumaki Naruto in his arms, rocking back and forth in a corner and mumbling about Uchiha Itachi, and confessing his love for the dead boy in his arms.

* * *

Please don't kill me.

I've wanted to write an insane!Sasuke story for a really long time now, and I think I did a good job with this one...now, for those of you who don't understand how Naruto died, his elbow had touched the cell bar and his chakra had been sucked out. Also, Sasuke had caused some internal bleeding when he had smacked him around but I didn't mention that, just implied it. So yup, don't kill me and have a good day :)


End file.
